


Зависть

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Я никогда никому не завидовал. Ни-ког-да. Никогда до того, как  я увидел тебя.





	Зависть

Я никогда никому не завидовал. Ни-ког-да. Никогда до того, как я увидел тебя. Тогда, в первый раз, когда ты назвал своим именем другого парня, пусть и убийцу, но малыша в душе. Тогда, это неведомое прежде чувство впервые всколыхнулось во мне, сотрясся душу, и расцветая в ней черными цветами. Тогда я впервые почувствовал зачатки этого странного чувства. Прежде оно не было недоступно — я никогда не умел завидовать. Обычно я всего добивался сам. Всего, чего хочу. Если я захотел стать лучшим бейсболистом я записался в бейсбольную секцию, потом попал в команду и не прекращал тренировок, если я хотел купить какую-то вещь или подарок, я шел и подрабатывал. Каждое мое желание было осуществимо для меня, ведь я делал все, для того, чтобы оно воплотилось в жизнь. Но тогда я впервые понял, что я не могу стать иллюзионистом. Как бы я не старался, но нет — не могу, потому что это зависит не от меня, и не от того, что я могу сделать, а от моих физических качеств. Недоступная мечта позволила мне тогда впервые ощутить на себе все краски и оттенки лютой зависти, которая не могла превратиться в ненависть.

Ненавидеть я тоже не умел. Я пацифист по природе, поэтому для меня ненавидеть — значит желать убить, но ведь зачем желать то, что ты и так можешь сделать? Я мог. Мог убить человека, и при этом не мучиться от того, что совершил, потому что этот мяч или поймаю я, или мой противник. Одно из двух, и как не крути — третьего не дано. Я никогда прежде не ненавидел. Да и кого мне ненавидеть? Хранителя Тумана? За что? Что он мне такого сделал, чтобы я хотел его убить и заставить Тсуну подыскивать ещё одного на место Хранителя? Нет. Нет, я не такой эгоист, поэтому я всего лишь присматривался внимательнее, видя то, как стайки девушек всех возрастов и мастей вьются вокруг тебя, желая заполучить хотя бы кусочек от его иллюзии, ведь оригинал находится в фактически заспиртованном состоянии. В такие моменты я учился, медленно и вдумчиво учился ненавидеть. Не девушек, конечно же — их то за что? — я учился ненавидеть тебя

Раньше мне была незнакома ревность — у него было множество девушек, и каждая из них была самим совершенством. Ни у одной не было изъяна, даже самого маленького — конечно, о чем речь, иначе бы Хранитель Тумана с ними бы не встречался, ведь ему всегда было нужно самое лучшее из возможного. Всегда он старался иметь право выбрать то, что хотели бы себе многие, и заполучить это любой ценой. В последнее время это обжигающее, горячее чувство стало просыпаться все чаще и чаще во мне, но мне оставалось только мысленно этому удивляться — я никогда прежде не хотел убить Хибари, за то что тот имеет право биться с Мукуро, никогда не хотел забить Тсуну, потому что его тела желал Рокудо. И я догадываюсь, что он желал не только свойства этого тела, но и самого Десятого. Ревность заставляла меня идти в туалет , тайком, чтобы убедиться в том, что Хранитель Тумана не делает ничего такого, за что я смогу его обвинить в своих мыслях, и удивлялся размерам его члена. Ревность горела внутри и била по нервам раскаленным молотом, но самым худшим было сохранять внешнюю веселость. Но ещё хуже моей ревности было любопытство — корень всех моих возможных бед.

Любопытство — не порок. Ведь так? Я убедил себя в этой мысли, и решился однажды, уставши от всех давящих меня чувств и подойти к ему с просьбой, обставив все, как любопытство. И это сгубило меня. Как кошку.

— Мукуро! — Я подошел к нему, вальяжно развалившемуся на диване с улыбкой.

— А? — Синий глаз раскрылся в любопытстве, и я, отчаянно набрав в легкие воздуха, выдохнул:

— Научи меня трахаться!

Тот закашлялся, и посмотрел на меня удивленными глазами:

— Что, прости?

— Научи меня трахаться. — Терпеливо повторил я, доказывая, что это ему не послышалось. Конечно, как такое могло послышаться? Но от своего решения я не стал отказываться — что было сделано, то сделано.

— Эм.. — Он задумался, и ухмыльнулся, каким-то своим мыслям. — Ну пошли.

Я последовал за ним в небольшую звукоизоляционную комнату — там обычно Мукуро проводил допросы, и, по совместительству жил там, как оказалось, в отдельной небольшой комнатушке, примыкающей к допросной. 

— Вот только учти, я не умелец рассказывать, поэтому я тебе покажу, а ты запоминай.

Я кивнул в ответ, и только собрался сказать «хорошо», как почувствовал его язык во рту, ворвавшийся в приоткрытый рот. Пытаясь сообразить что происходит, и как он так близко оказался рядом, я открыл рот ещё шире, стараясь сделать вдох. Хранитель Тумана воспользовался этим, и я заметил краем глаза «оригинал». Сил на возмущение не хватило — земля стала уплывать из под ног, а я медленно растворяться в даримом мне наслаждении. Чтобы не упасть, я ухватился пальцами за его плечи, и стараясь удержаться , притянул его к себе ещё теснее. Поцелуй стал мягче, нежнее.

Его руки скользнули по моей груди, зажав между пальцами соски, и я простонал ему в рот, не в силах больше держать все в себе. Он был похож на горячий вулкан — горячий, несдержанный, плавящий и обжигающий меня. Моя разумная часть мозга оказалась мне недоступна — кислород ей на время перекрыла похоть. Та самая похоть, которая заставляет целовать губы, шею, спускаться ниже, расстегивая пуговицы и облизывать соски. Та самая похоть, которая заставляет мириться с присутствием второго иллюзорного Мукуро, стягивающего с меня штаны, и выгибаться под поцелуями живота первого. Та сама похоть, которая заставляет брать в рот его член, водит губами по толстой вене, облизывать головку и нежно посасывать мошонку. Та самая похоть, которая заставляет кричать в рот одному, когда он же отсасывает тебе, как сам дьявол. Та самая похоть, которая толкает на проникающие вовнутрь пальцы снова и снова ,заставляя умолять в голос о чем то большем. И та самая, которая трясет тебя едва стоит ему войти внутрь и начать двигаться, даря неземное наслаждение.

А вот потом приходит понимание. И вот тогда уже не хочется чего-то большего и запретного, а которая заставляет тебя стыдится собственной развратности, открытости и доступности, лежа с раздвинутыми ногами и вытекающей между них спермой, глядя на полностью одетого мастера иллюзий, который улыбаясь говорит:

— Вот как-то так и трахаются. — Смотреть на его легкую ухмылку и снова думать о том, каким идиотом ты был, и вспыхивать от гнева слыша: — Хотя ты, кажется, сам это знал.

Я пытался встать, но боль пополам с отчаянием заставляла меня сгибаться, зарываться в сбитое порывало, и чувствовать себя униженным, оскорбленным и .. использованным. И плевать что об этом попросил я. Но он мог.. мог ведь хотя бы... подыграть моему самолюбию.

Мог, но не стал. Сволочь. Скотина. Ублюдок. Садист. Я костерил его в страхе и отчаянии, потому что понимал — тому что произошло час, день, месяц назад больше не будет повтора никогда. Я сам этого не допущу никогда. И не важно, что я готов убить любого, кто заикнется о том, чтобы обратиться за помощью к этому Хранителю. Ну уж нет, я лучше Хибари потерплю.

Время шло, и каменные тиски потихоньку разжимали мою душу очутившуюся где-то под сердцем, холодную и заледеневшую. Плюнуть на то что произошло я не мог, потому что где-то угнездилась мысль о том, что все должно было быть не так, и может быть иначе в принципе. Но веры в это не было, поэтому я чувствовал, что впервые за долгое время я начинаю оживать. Жить. Чувствовать.

Зима внутри моего сердца кончилась и все стало постепенно возвращаться на свои места. Веселость перестала быть наигранной, а гордость просвечивающей как рваные носки. Время заставляло мириться с болью, принимать её, и все становилось легче. Но все хорошее однажды заканчивается, и покою в моем маленьком мирке тоже оставалось недолго.

— Ямамото. — Тсуна завел разговор, который не должен был начинаться.

— Да, Десятый? 

— Я слышал, ты не ладишь с Мукуро. Это так? — Пытливый взгляд выложенных янтарем глаз — и попробуй, соври ему в гипер-режиме... 

— Ну что ты, просто мы мало общаемся. — Улыбаясь, говорю лишь эту полуправду. Он усмехается. Блин. Ничего хорошего из этого разговора точно не получится!

— Тогда у вас есть шанс пообщаться. — Тсуна улыбается моей улыбкой — той самой, которая с годами, как говорят, стала безжалостной.- Марш к нему мириться.

— Мы не ссорились. — Упрямлюсь я.

— Да, вы просто переспали а теперь не знаете как друг другу сказать о том, что хотите чего то большего. — Савада усмехается, и я понимаю, почему наши враги его уважают. — Значит так — пока не помиритесь, буду ставить в дежурство вместе. 

Я морщусь. Это хуже зубной боли — расталкивать друг друга по ночам, гонять по обходам и постоянно перепираться по поводу того, кто спит первым.

Я иду по темному коридору к допросной, заглядываю туда, боясь снова оказаться на территории иллюзиониста, потому что практика показала — лучше оставлять свои идеи при себе и появляться тут как можно реже. Собственность Тумана это все-таки неожиданности и все что с ними тесно связано. Дверь тихонько скрипит. Постанывают половицы. Потайная комнатка распахивает свои объятия, напоминая о том, что здесь происходило когда-то. Диван пуст, но воображение дорисовывает фигуру, вальяжно раскинувшуюся на нем. Неожиданно на животе смыкаются руки, и тихий голос шепчет прямо в ухо:

— Прости меня, я не знал.. не думал... и как вести.. а тут ещё такое желание.. я не сдержался.. прости.. так нужно.. а потом больно.. представляешь?... прости, я не хотел... прости... меня.. умоляю.. я просто обезумел.. так здорово... так долго хотел.. прости ....ты нужен мне...

Мир окрашивается в краски вселенской любви и счастья. В цвета сладкого поцелуя. В цвета нежности и привязанности ко всему миру. Мои чувства готовы раскрасить эту обычную комнату в самые необычные цвета: в цвета объятий, нежности, счастья, веры, прощения и любви.

И в этот самый момент я, наверное, не вспомню, что никогда прежде я не умел...


End file.
